honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shadow of Freedom
SI3 or HH14? I just read the snippet; Michelle Henke, Admiral Gold Peak, is addressing the cabinet of the Talbott Quadrant. Let's see...The Shadow of Saganami, Storm From the Shadows, Shadow of Freedom...IMWK 03:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) SI3, not HH14? --dotz 12:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) : Nope, truly HH14, see Wed May 25, 2011 4:22 pm post: "Eric and I have discussed the next collaborative. It is not yet written and really needs to come out before the Shadow of Freedom (current working title for what you folks are referring to as RT2; took me a while to figure out you weren't talking about C3PO's buddy)." 12:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Read page 22 and 23 of the Re: Rising Thunder ''tread on the ''David Weber forum (link above). IMWK 06:44, July 14, 2011 (UTC) It is a Shadows Novel, remember how there was a major section in the middle of Mission of Honor that was based in the Talbot Quadrant? Shadow of Freedom is the equivalent from ART, but biased to the latter half, but as most of the 'Action' post April 1922 PD and pre August, at the earliest, is going to be in the Talbot area, and the reactions to it, so it is both in a sense. Assuming, of course, that the Maya Crisis does not hit in that time frame. 16:57, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'm guessing that since everything seems to be tying back in for the epic conclusion, all books are now going to be somewhat mixed, meaning all of them will be HHXX, with no more pure CSX or SIX spinnoff books. 00zau (talk) 05:20, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :The book does not move plot at all, neither does it successor. The book does not cover any Honor Harrington action and is mostly in Talbott quadrant and in the Verge and has word "Shadow" in its title. Let´s remember saying: "If it swims like a duck, if it flies like a duck and quacks like a duck, it can be reasonably said: It is a DUCK." So this is clearly is a Saganami Island book. Robin WH (talk) 19:04, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Plots and ideas from HH13 talk Sollies # Commander Hago Shavarshyan investigation story - who killed Crandall? # Post-Filareta SLN intervention fleet vs Beowulf? Provoked Eridani edict violation? # Marine rebel/Sephoy option # Commodore Thornegrave and Lt. Maitland Askew? # two junior intelligence officers form Earth (marine and gendarme}? # Lord Nessler and dr Maturin visit Sector 12 again and support independence movement there :) # Maya Crisis! Masquerade class with combat pods --dotz 10:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Mesan Alignment # Felix System # vulnerable Torch and possible RTN blow up # Darius and Mesa and Houdini # Damien Harahap Alliance # Open battle RMN vs MAN (Honor's death ride). # but some allied expedition to the Mesa System earlier (IAN?) # battle of Tillerman/troubles in Tillerman - Solly BC raiders vs modern LACs--dotz 10:22, December 8, 2011 (UTC) # Hyperion and Technodyne destroyed. HH20 # sir Horace Harkness obtaines commission and replaces Adm. Hemphill --dotz 21:39, November 26, 2011 (UTC) About the title Certainly the title captures the essence of "tying the threads together" — Shadow is the arc word of the SI series, and Freedom of the WS series. But if Shadow of Freedom is "truly" HH14, and not (as a result of splitting A Rising Thunder) SI3, then the title carries an additional import. It would be the very first even-numbered HH-series novel without "Honor" in the title. And that... could be highly significant. Andrew Rodland 06:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :She could have a backup copy on Beowulf or on Grayson. --dotz 13:34, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Cover Three bonded pairs - HH-Nimitz, White Haven - Samantha, Elisabeth-Ariel. --dotz (talk) 15:09, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :And somehow, all treecats apparently look exactly like Nimitz... -- SaganamiFan (talk) 19:02, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Here is my speculations on who is on the cover besides HH and Nimitz. 1)Empress Elizabeth and Ariel 2) President Eloise Pritchart 3)Chairman Chyang Benton-Ramirez 4)Protector Benjamin John964 (talk) 04:08, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Series So, looks like this is gonna be SI3 after all... even though the cover clearly shows Honor and other senior players of the main series. The covers are really beginning to lose all connection to the novels in question... -- SaganamiFan (talk) 10:03, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :What makes you think it's an SI book? The synopsis, or is there an explicit statement somewhere?--Samanda (talk) 19:31, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I was going by the plot, which is clearly the continuation of the SI storyline, but who knows, I sometimes feel like noone at Baen really has a plan anymore about these things.... -- SaganamiFan (talk) 14:10, October 17, 2012 (UTC) KEW Isn't it a violation of Eridani Edict? --dotz (talk) 20:52, October 8, 2012 (UTC) No, there is a caveat for goverments to use as explained in Shadow of Victory (SI4)Robin WH (talk) 09:00, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Refresher What more do we (the fanbase) know about the planning for this rebellion? From what I recall, the heads seemed like legit good-guys, but I don't recall much or anything being said about them planning anything coordinated with Manticore. Are we going to be intro'd to the masadan plot described on the cover in the book, or did I miss something? 00zau (talk) 05:20, November 29, 2012 (UTC)